Cause I Told Mom About You
by BlueNYellowConverse
Summary: Austin had no idea where this feeling came from. It was like a ghost sprinkled some love dust on him and this other girl. Since then he started like her. Its nearing the end of the year and he needs to tell her before summer. What better person to go then his mom.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I had this for a fanfic contest and I wanted to post it here I was like Why not. It's super adorable so yeah. :) And if I get to the 2nd round I'll post another chapter! If it does make it all the way this will be a 4-shot! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't A&A or Stuck On You.**

He just can't stop thinking about her.

She's always in his little mind. Like glue. He wishes he could stop but he sees her everyday. He just doesn't know how to talk to the girl yet he wants the world to know he likes her. But how? He didn't know. He's 8 and here he was thinking about a girl. He should be in video games and dinosaur chicken nuggets not girls. And at his age girls still have cooties. He likes to be around his friends not some weird girl.

But alas. He wants to talk to her not his friends. But my friends will make fun of me if I say I like her... He thought worryingly. He didn't care. He just wants to tell her but he's tongue tied. But then he knew who was an expert on girls.

His mother.

So he runs to his parents room to see his mom reading a book.

"Mommy?" He asks quietly.

She looks up and ask "Hey Austin, what do you want?" She asks curiously.

His cheeks turned a light pink as he climbs up on the bed "I have this umm...friend who likes a girl and he doesn't know how to tell her because his friends will say he'll get cooties."

"Does this friend have a name?" His mother smirks knowing who this "friend" was.

"Umm... Norman.. Yeah! Norman!" He mentally patted himself on the back for the comeback.

"Well tell Norman to just tell her how he feels no matter what people say, its his feelings not theirs" She smiled.

"Should he get her anything?" He's seen those movies where the guys gets the girl flowers or chocolate when asking her out.

"He should get her a small flower, it's simple but it works very well. But do you know what works really well?"

"What!?" His eyes filled with anticipation.

"Write her a song."

"A song?! I can't write songs!" It slips out before he can register what he's saying. His eyes widen and his face turns a deeper pink.

"Umm... I mean Norman can't write songs..."

"Austin... if you really like her, then you should at least try. You may have a good outcome." She assures him.

"How will I know if it works?"

"You try." She smiled.

He quickly thanks his mom and runs back to his room despising up a plan base on what his mom told him.

* * *

He spends the night thinking of a song.

Nothing.

An hour later.

Nothing.

4 hours later.

Nothing.

Its almost 8:30. He should be in bed by now but he determined to finish this song even if it means he'll have an all nighter.

Then it strikes him like lightning. He knew exactly what to write. So he spends the next hour writing the perfect song.

* * *

The next day before he goes to school he picks a red rose from his mother's front garden, and gently puts it in his backpack along with his song and mini guitar. And he runs to the bus stop. When he gets there, he stops. He see the girl on the bench writing in that brown book she carries around everyday.

She was wearing a pink shirt with matching skirt and shoes. In his mind she looked so pretty and they matched. Sorta. He was wearing a red plaid shirt and blue jeans with red high tops.

He was so tempted to give her the flower right then and there but redeem himself to give it to her during recess.

* * *

Ok. Recess came sooner than he though. Because right now he's about 20 feet away from her in the quiet part of the playground. That part no one can see really. He takes in some mental prep before doing anything.

He gulps. He really wants this to go well. So he mans up and walks up to her.

Here goes nothing He thought.

"Hi Ally..."

The tiny brunette looks up to the blonde boy with a small smile. His heart is about ready to explode.

"So can I tell you something?" He gets nervous. That was new.

"Sure." Her voices rings in his ears like a beautiful melody.

He didn't know what to say. He's never spoken to her before. Or girls for that matter.

"So... Um... For a umm a while I kinda liked you and um.. here" he stutters and quickly pulls the slightly wilted rose from behind him and hands it to her.

That _totally_ didn't go as well as he had plan...

She looks at the small rose and back at him. Rose. Him. Rose. Him. Her eyes keep shifting.

"I have something else for you!" He quickly responses before she could possibly reject him.

She tilted her head like a puppy with he found cute and pulls out the song and the toy guitar.

Ooh, ooh, yeah

Okay, maybe I'm shy  
But usually I speak my mind  
But by your side, I'm tongue tied

Sweaty palms, I turn red  
You think I have no confidence  
But I do, just not with you

Now, I'm singing all the words  
I'm scared to say  
Yeah

So forgive me if I'm doing this all wrong  
I'm trying my best in this song  
To tell you, what can I do?  
I'm stuck on you

I'm hoping, you feel what I do  
'Cause I told mom about you  
I told her, what can I do?  
I'm stuck on you

And like the night sticks to the moon  
Girl, I'm stuck on you

Oooh, ooh, yeah  
I'm stuck on you.

He finishes and starts to back away then something happened.

She kisses his cheek.

He stays there register what just happened. She kissed him. She kissed him!

He grins so big he's worry his face may break. She giggles. He then regains focus. He hugs her without thought. She hugs back. He takes in the scent of her hair.

Vanilla he thinks as his nuzzles his face into her hair.

They break the hug and already he already misses the warmth and the scent. For the rest of recess they sit on the bench and hold hands while he whispers sweet words to make her blush and giggle because he finds it super adorable. He couldn't be any happier.

Before they leave she asks "Why did you do all of this? Normally boys think I have cooties."

He smiles "Cause I told mom about you." And they both go their separate ways.

When his buddies ask him where's he's been he says "I was somewhere really awesome with someone really awesome." And goes to the door.

As he walks back inside he mentally says "_Thanks mom_." And goes in.

**A/N: See? Told y'all it was adorable! Hope you enjoyed it! **

**Laters!**

**-BNYC**


	2. Chapter 2

Cause I Told Mom About You

**A/N: Hey Guys! Here's chapter 2 of CITMAY! I love how you're loving the story! :3 And sorry for the wait. I had it ready but eh. Whatevs. **

It's been five long years and he's still in love with her. Well, the love part developed with they were 12 but he believes he's been in love since the beginning. But in those five years, they drifted apart, she forgot all about him and their time together and he's a lovesick puppy. Now she's into other boys around the school and he's not one of those boys.

Every time he thinks of her, he starts to cry a little. She was was his first crush and still is his crush. He never gotten his first kiss yet because they drifted apart before that could even happen. He has tried to get her attention but no luck. So after a month of trying, he gave up. She had moved on and so should he.

But that's the problem; He can't.

And that's where he is now, sitting on the swing set alone and crying for a girl who doesn't even remember him. He feels a bit like girl for crying, but hey, he's a teenager, he can't control his emotions, that and he's heartbroken. He looks around the playground seeing everyone having a good time and stuff. He on the other hand, wasn't having a good time whatsoever.

He hears footsteps coming towards him as the crunching of the leaves and mulch below the figure's feet grew louder and louder. Then the figure stops. He went back to looking down when the figure was coming near so what he saw was a familiar pair pink tennis shoes. _That can't be her right_? He thought.

He slowly looks up from the ground to see a pair of chocolate eyes meeting his hazel ones.

It was her.

After a moment of silence, she spoke up, "Hey, what are you doing here all alone?"

"I don't have any friends." It was true. When they got to middle school all of his friends ditched him, even his only real friend Dez! What great friends.

"Oh. I'm sorry." She didn't need to feel pity, she left him too.

"It's okay. No need to worry about me." He mumbled.

"I have the feeling this more than you not having friends." The statement was so random it caught him off guard.

"What?" He asks bewildered.

"You're lovesick. And believe me, when I lost contact with my first crush, I was like you. Sitting in a small part of playground wishing for him to comeback, but I don't remember what he even looks like. How could I wait for someone if I don't remember they look like!?" She whispered with a tear running down her cheek.

"Wow. That must suck." With a tear of his own coming out.

_She doesn't remember what I looked like._ He thought sadly.

"What?" She asked.

_Oops. Must have said that out loud._ He thought again.

"Yeah you did. Now. Who doesn't remember what you look like? Your crush?" She asked again.

"Yeah. Ever since we stop seeing each other... She forgot about my existence. Like everything we ever had disappeared into thin air. I-I.. Miss her. So much, it's unbearable." He frowned.

"Oh. I'm so sorry... What's your name?" She asked.

"Austin." He whispered.

"Funny. That was my crush's name. Lucky for me it was the only thing I didn't forget about him." She smiled.

He got up from the swing and walked towards her. Scared, she slowly backed away but not quick enough because he engulfed her into a hug. She smiled confused and but hugged back anyway.

"Thanks so much." He whispered into her hair. Still the same vanilla scent from when they were kids.

"For what?" She asked confused.

"For-" then the whistle blew signaling the end of recess. She pulled from the hug and ran off yelling bye.

He frowned. He was gonna tell her the truth. Picking up his backpack from the mulch, he trudged back to the building.

He'll have to tell his mom when he gets home about what happened.

* * *

Later that day

The rest of the day went pretty fast but he never saw the brunette since recess. He walked from school to his home letting his thoughts consume. Once he did get home, he ran towards the door at lighting speed and opened it as he did. Once he got inside, he ran up the stairs to find his mom, opening the door to his parents room, he launched himself on to his mom and cried. His mom was shocked by how fast he had came into the room and on to the bed.

"What's wrong sweetie?" She asked worryingly.

"Ally." He choked out.

"You finally talked to her? Why is that bad?" She asked.

"S-She doesn't remember me. She forgot about my existence in this stupid world!" He whimpered.

She soothed him and rubbed his back. "Oh honey. I'm so sorry."

He sniffed and looked at his mom with bloodshot eyes "Why does it matter? She'll never remember me. I'm a lost memory to her. That's all I'll ever be to her." He climbed off her lap and ran to his room.

He ripped a photo from the wall in his room, he took it into his hands. It was a picture of him and Ally when they were little. He smiled a bit but he frowned. Why keep memories when the person you shared it with doesn't remember it? He took the two corners of the photo and ripped it in half. One half had him and the other half her.

He walked to his window and tossed her half out the window the wind carrying it far away from his house. He didn't know where it was going to land but he wanted it far away from him.

* * *

Ally was walking home when a mysterious piece of paper from the sky flew into her face. She peeled the paper off to find a picture of her as a little girl. She continued to stare at it, how did a picture of her come out of nowhere?

She made it home still unsure what to do. She looked up to see her parents watching the news. She cleared her throat catching her mom's attention but her dad's was still on the TV.

"Hey Ally! How was school?"

"It was good." She said.

Noticing the picture she asked "What's that?"

"A picture of me. I have no clue where it came from. I think it came from the sky or something." Ally shrugged.

"Let me see." Ally handed the half photo to her and watched her mom's straight face go to a smile. Ally raised an eyebrow. _What was she smiling about_? Ally thought.

"Lester! Look at this!" Her mom squealed.

Her dad turned to took at the picture and he smiled too.

Now, Ally was really confused.

"Why are you guys smiling?" She finally asked.

"Ally, you need to see something." Her mom said.

So she dragged her to the kitchen to show her the display of pictures on the wall. She picked out a photo from the top right corner and pulled it out of it's frame. It was the exact same photo, only this time it was the whole picture. Her mom took the half picture and place it on top of the full one.

"Does this look familiar?" Her mom asked.

Ally took the photos and took a good look of them. It was her and a blonde little boy. He looked familiar. He looked like that Austin kid she met at recess. Weird.

Then it dawn on her.

That Austin kid she met during recess was her Austin.

The Austin she forgot about after all those years. She thanked her mom for the picture and asked for his address. After finding out he lives across the street, she ran to his house.

She needed to tell him.

* * *

The door bell rang through the house and his mom called him to go and get it. Groaning, he trudged out of his room and downstairs and to the door. Opening it to see someone he never thought he'll see again.

Ally.

Before he could say anything she hugged him. He stumbled back a bit before he realized what was happening. Once he did, he hugged back.

"Austin... I'm so sorry I forgot about you. I'm sorry I never noticed you. I'm so sorry I forgot about what we had. I'm so sorry for being such a horrible friend. I'm sorry I ignored you for 4 years..." She paused.

"I'm so so sorry." She cried on to his shoulder.

"Ssshhh. It's okay Ally." He tried to calm her down but she continued cry and apologize.

"Ally!" He whisper-yelled.

"Yes?" She sniffed but refused to look up and meet his eyes.

He cupped her cheek and made her look up. Her eyes were dreary and red. "Look Ally. You have nothing to be sorry for. I'm the one who stopped trying to comeback to you. I didn't risk it. I'm the one who should apologizing not you." He stared into her eyes, sending shockwaves through her veins.

Before he knew it, he were leaning down. His face centimeters from hers, then he softly pressed his lips against hers. It was everything he wanted in his first kiss, soft, sweet and passionate. She kissed back with just as much. What felt like an eternity but it only a mere minute, they pulled away. Their breathing was heavy but they didn't care. They just shared the best moment of their life.

He led her into his house and shut the door with his arm still around her. Once they sat on the couch, they were out like a light. They slept with happy thoughts dancing in their minds.

* * *

Mimi went down stairs about three hours later to find her son and his crush asleep on the couch. She grinned and grabbed the camera taking a picture of the couple careful not to wake them up. She place the camera down and went to the closet. Then she opened it and grabbed the large blue blanket and place it over them. She leaned down towards Austin. Kissing his head, she went back upstairs to leave the young couple alone.

**Hoped you liked it!**

**Bye!**

**-BNYC**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ayyeee. I made it to round three. Lol. This chapter is longer than the others combined. Whoop Whoop! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own A&A :(**

It's been five years since he finally saw her after so long, he got his first kiss that day and they sorta kinda started dating. They weren't sure how dating worked at the time, but it was worth a shot. Once they were in high school, they finally figured out dating worked and became (officially) boyfriend and girlfriend.

To him, it was the best dang day of his whole life. He was hers. She was his. To most people they became that annoying couple that post a billion selfies on Instagram and would be a bit too sweet towards each other. He didn't mind it. As long as she's happy he's happy.

So that's were they are now. A happy senior couple planning to go to college together. But before that, there's this small thing called Prom. What's interesting... He hasn't really asked her yet.

He thought because they were dating, they automatically go to prom together. He then realized it doesn't work like that. He literally has to come up with a promposal for her and ask her to prom.

He then started to get worried. Prom's less than 3 weeks away and still hasn't come up with an amazing plan to ask her. He called his really good friend Dez for advice. Before he goes any further, he and Dez made up freshman year. Dez apologize for ditching him and they man hugged it out. Ally still keeps teasing how cute their 'man hug' was. That's something she'll never let him live down.

"Hey Dez? I really need your help!" He said frantically.

"Hey Buddy! What's up?" Dez replied cheerily.

"Prom is 15 days away and I still haven't asked Ally yet and she's probably really mad at me for no-" His rambling got cut short.

"First off, Ally is not made at you. Second, you need help from The Love Whisperer." He whispered.

"Nobody calls you that." He mocked. He can almost see Dez pout through the phone.

"Well then. I guess you don't need my superior help." Dez huffed.

"No! Wait Dez! Wai-" Then the line went dead. He hung up on him.

What a great friend. Austin thought sarcastically.

He plopped on his bed and wonder how he was gonna ask her to prom. There were so many ways people have been asked to prom, but he wants his to be a bit different. Bring something new to the table. Something neither of them will ever forgot.

Forty ideas, thirty five twists and turns, twenty two groans, fifteen tears shed and one falling face flat on the floor later, Austin had given up.

Nothing worked. They were either too cliché, too over board, too weird, too fancy, too what the heck was I thinking when I came up with this idea, too awkward, or just plain stupid.

He had thought of going to his mom but he can't. He's a big boy now, he should be able to stuff on his own. He walked from his desk and back to his bed. But not before stupidly slipping on a piece of paper and falling on his face again. Groaning, he glared at the paper that made him fall. Picking up said paper, he read what was on it.

It was the song he wrote when he was eight. It was mushy, crinkled and dirty. But he can still read the song. He had to admit. It was probably the best song he's written his whole life. He read it over again to find it a bit short. Maybe with a bit of editing, it could be better.

So he fixed it. He spent the next fourteen days fixing it. When he was at school, he wrote down lyrics instead of notes, he would often skip lunch and free period just so he can write.

It started to worry everyone around him. He hadn't been eating or sleep for a while now. He would about eight hours of sleep a week. He would eat an apple and never really eat the rest of the day. He started to look worn out and he hasn't been himself for nine days now. Ally started to care less about prom because her boyfriend slash best friend wasn't eating nor was sleeping.

He had told many times not to worry and he's fine. She just won't buy it. He's noticeably thinner and anything skinny looked like an oversize piece of clothing on him. He's become a bit more bitter.

Like, if someone were to look at him, he would glare at them and they would run away. If someone tried to talk to talk to him, he yell "F*** off" and they would run off.

Bottom line was: Austin was not the Austin Ally fell in love with. His sweet personal was gone, he was quite unhealthy and was pretty darn rude to everyone. Even her. And that wasn't a good thing.

So a week before prom, Ally had enough. Her sweet loving boyfriend was a monster. Even though it hurts. She has to do it. It's for the best.

She slowly went up to him by his locker. She heard him grumble under his breath and she can see the dark circles under his eyes.

"Austin?" She said softly.

"What?" He voice was dark and icy cold. It made her flinch and back away.

"I... I... I-I.." She stuttered.

"What?!" He shouted. Her eyes widen. He never shouted at her. Ever. This was new. And really scary. Her eyes were glassy with tears as she said the next sentence.

"I think we should break up." She whispered.

What he said next shocked her.

"Fine whatever. You were an annoying rat anyway." With that he walked away. Leaving Ally stunned.

Tears quietly ran down her cheeks as she comprehends what happen. He ended it without warning. Sure she said they should but... He didn't care. And he called her an annoying rat. Then just... Left.

For the rest of the day, Ally was heartbroken. She had never been this heartbroken before or felt it for that matter. But now she has. And it hurts like crazy. She never think this day would come but it has.

The day Austin Moon broke up with Ally Dawson and didn't give a flying fudge.

This might just the worst day of her life.

After Austin left Ally, he didn't feel the slightest bit of guilt. She had started to become extremely annoying to him and he's glad as heck that they're through. The suppose sing he had been writing wasn't worth his time anymore, so he threw it out.

Because now that he doesn't have a girl tied down to him, he's can do whatever the heck he wants. No one's gonna stop him. He's free.

So that's what he did. He skipped the rest of school and went out. He really just went to the park. No one was there. Perfect.

He sat in the swings far from the entrance. He didn't think that much. He just thought of how happy he was without Ally. He'll find a girl way better than that rat.

After an hour some people came to the park and like expected. No one saw him. Just when he thought he was in the clear, a girl showed up.

She had dirty blonde hair, pale skin, a dark red shirt on and black shorts. She was about his height and wore some heels so they were fairly close in terms of that.

He straighten up and said "Sup? I'm Austin." He voice was deep and low.

"I'm Piper." Her voice was fairly low as well but they face to face so... Yeah.

She took out her number and said "Call me." winked and walked away.

He smirked. He just got a date to the prom.

It was finally prom. Austin and Piper hit it off and now they were going to the prom. He got his tux and the flowers he'd give to her. He was coming to her in 45 minutes and he needs the time to make sure everything's right.

He got into the showers and make it quick. Then he got out, dried off and started to get dress. After twenty minutes of trying to figure how a tie worked, he was ready.

As he got down to the bottom of the steps, his mom instantly took pictures. The flash blurred his eyes for a few moments then his mom hugged him.

"I can't believe my baby boy is going to his prom!" She wailed.

He grinned nervously. "Yeah thanks mom. Well. Better go pick up Piper." He said.

"Ahh. Yes. Piper. What happened to Ally?" She asked timidly.

His eyes went dark, "Don't talk about that rat." He spat and walked out the door.

His mom always brought Ally. Like, Ally is ancient history. She doesn't matter no more. He got into his car and drove to her house.

Ringing the doorbell, he stood back with the flowers behind him. Footsteps echoed through the home and then the sound of the door opening was heard. Stood there was Piper in the prettiest dress he has seen.

It was pink floor length dress that hugged her curves beautifully. Her hair was nice and curled and her make up was light. To him, she was the definition of perfect.

"Ready to go?" He said holding out the flowers.

"Always." She smiled. He smiled back and headed towards his car hand in hand.

It's gonna be the most romantic night ever.

Ally... Hasn't been herself lately. Ever since that day, she had to avoid Austin at all costs. That was not easy. First his locker was two lockers down and when he saw her, his smile was replaced with a frown. That hurt.

Second, he got a new girlfriend whom will not be named, and every day they're kissing against his locker. It just proves Austin had moved on and she was a thing of the past. That broke her heart.

Lastly, everyone seems to hate her. Apparently Austin told the school she broke up with him. With that, no one dared to looked at her. Every couple held each other tightly if they walked passed her. Shooting daggers at her fearful eyes.

She quickly became a nobody. The populars just couldn't bother her because they just can't stand her. Even other nobodies couldn't look at her. Her school life became a nightmare. Thank everything that's she's senior. Or else she would have been doomed forever.

When prom came, she decided to go. She wasn't let people ruin her prom. She got 220 dollar dress she tricked her dad to pay for. It was pretty funny when he found out it wasn't twenty bucks. But he payed for it because she's his little girl and he wasn't letting his cheapness get in the way of her having fun. He even drove her there. She thanked her dad for everything and she'll be okay.

Once he left, she looked at the doors to the school. She took a deep breath, smoothed out her ruby red dress and walked inside. The prom was in the gym and she was the only one in the hallway. She walked slowly with her heels clicking against the tile floor. She looked at the big doors that had a poster with the word 'PROM' in big bright yellow letters. She sighed and pushed the doors opened.

The second the door opened, everything stopped. Everyone stared at her with big eyes wondering why was she here. She shook her head and continued walking inside. She wasn't letting these people get what they want.

As she walked, she ended up bumping into someone. That someone was Austin. His eyes were filled with confusion and anger. The look in his eyes just made her want to slap him hard across the face. He broke her heart and ruined her life. So why not?

So she did. She raised her hand slapped him on his left cheek. A bright red mark appeared on his face as he stood there in shock and so was everyone else. He held his cheek as pain and tears filled his eyes. He was still looking shocked when she left him there.

Then the blonde who was his girlfriend went in front of her. "Why did you slap my boyfriend?!" She shrieked.

She smirked and replied,"He used to my boyfriend. He broke my heart and spread lies about me. If I were you, I wouldn't take a chance to be with him any longer."

She gaped her mouth at him. He bit his lip sheepishly as she walked over to him. Slapped his other cheek and went back to thanked Ally. Ally nodded in response and Piper left the gym in tears.

Now everyone was glaring at Austin. Most were just shaking their heads at him and calling him a jerk. He looked down at the floor and left the gym. No one thanked Ally because she already left the gym. So they went back to their prom.

Austin quietly walked the halls with tears down his face. His face was red and now everyone hated him. He knew the rest of his high school life was over. No one will ever forgive him, his exes basically told the school he was a jerk and now... No one will ever like him.

But it's his fault. If he didn't get so worked up with the song, maybe he could be having the greatest moment of his life. But he's not. As he headed towards the exit, he bumped into Ally again. His eyes were filled with fresh tears waiting to spill. She just looked at him.

"I-I hope you got what you want Ally. Hope you have a good life." He voice cracked.

"Austin... Why were you so mean to me the past few weeks?" She asked softly.

"I wanted to ask you prom then I found this old song, then one thing lead to another and I went crazy. But it doesn't matter anymore. You're over me and I should move on. I-I so sorry for ruining everything. Our time was fun when it lasted." He whispered the last part. He let his eyes flow, knowing it was stupid to keep it in. "And just remember, even when you find the right guy, I... Always love you." He choked out.

He looked at her and waited for her to say something, when she didn't, He walked out of the building. He slowly walked to his car, got in and cried. Cried more than he ever had in his whole life. He knew for a fact that Ally will never love him the same again. Even when he first met her, he thought she'll never feel the same way. But she did. Then they didn't see each for a while, then they got together and you know the rest.

Their history is over. He'll still love her until the day he dies. And beyond that too. He looked at the time and it was 11:11. He quietly prayed for something to happen. Something good.

After a few minutes nothing happened. Just when he was about leave, a knock was on his window. Confused, he rolled down the window to see Ally standing there.

"Ally what are y-" But she cut him by grabbing his face and kissing him. He was really shock by the sudden kiss that he didn't kiss back. When she pulled away (which he didn't want) she whispered, "I love you too."

After a minute, he unlocked the car door and said, "Get in." She nodded and ran to the other side and slipped inside. Once she did, he grabbed her face and kissed her. She immediately kissed back.

He grabbed her waist and pulled her closer. Pressing his lips even more against hers. Realizing they air, they pulled away with their breaths heavy.

"Thanks for giving me another chance." He breathed out.

"Your very welcome." She smiled.

Then she slid back in her seat and he started the car and went his house. Feeling very very happy at the moment.

**A/N: So there you have it! I have no clue if I move but hopefully I do! And for those of you waiting for Chapter 19 of What do I ave to do, be patient! I have writers block for some weird reason but I got some ideas from this chapter! So expect the chapter later tonight or early tomorrow. Sorry for the wait. :)**

**Laters!**

**-BNYC**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So here's chapter 4! Originally, this was going to be five years later like the other chapters but this idea came to mind and bam! 3,003 words on the spot. Warning this wasn't edited too much because I don't believe in perfect writing. I believe in hard work. and this, took me 24 hours. Minus sleeping, eating etc. Oh whale. **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Well. For once in his life, things went right for them. Or at least in Austin's case. He doesn't spent every second of the day with Ally. And that was her request, not his. He just decides to respect the decision even though he's a bit hurt by it. But when you've been dating someone since you were fourteen, you'll understand. Well if that ever happens to you I guess. If so, they're a keeper.

So let's recap a bit shall we? So it started with their high school graduation coming closer and closer. Ally was planning to go MUNY, while Trish and Dez are to stay in Miami. Austin on the other hand... Well. We'll find that out later. Because at the moment, no one knew where the heck he was going.

And lately, he's been feeling left out on this because he "didn't decide" yet. Or that's what everyone's saying. They think he's conflicted on whether to stay with Trish and Dez or go to New York with Ally. Or maybe go somewhere completely different. Who knows.

Every time he was asked about college, he would bite his lip and run without explanation. Like... He was afraid to admit what college he was going to. Or like he wasn't going to college at all. But they all knew he was going _somewhere _so the second option was out.

And that's when everyone knew he was hiding something. Whether it would be in his room or in the back pocket of his own pants. No one figured it out. Ally had tried multiple times to get him to crack. But boy. He is one tough cookie in this situation.

The most info he has given was: "I do have a college. But I'm not saying anything more than that." And that was that. No one tried after that. But the gang was still just determine as if they just found out about it.

Nothing was going to get in their way.

* * *

Okay. Something got in their way. And that is, Austin locking his room and windows and hiding a key. So now they really can't break in. Or at least that's what they thought. Apparently there's some kid at school that picks locks.

But then they realized one: He can't speak English and Two: He works for 500 bucks. And since none of them can speak Japanese and don't have five hundred bucks. Well. In real cash. But he didn't take Monopoly money. And there's a third thing: He's too smart for his own good.

So their plan went down the drain afterwards. So they officially given up on anything that will tell them what college Austin's going to.

But Ally didn't give up. Sure she failed a number of times and all she got was "None of your beeswax" straight to her face a number of times but she was not going to give that easily.

No. Ally Dawson was determine as heck.

So when she went to Austin's house, she devised up a perfect plan. When Austin went for the bathroom, she went into action. She quickly but quietly, went towards he drawers where he keeps all his papers. After a minute of rummaging, she found a letter. But before she could flip it over and read the name on the front, she heard the toilet flush and the door unlocking and opening.

Dang it! I was so close. She thought bitterly.

She quickly placed the letter back in its place and got on to the bed right when Austin walked through the door.

"Hey Austin!" She said a bit too cheery.

He blinked. "Hey Ally?" He asked more than said.

"How's life?" Okay this was becoming weird for him.

"Um... Life's okay?" He questioned again.

"Yeah. Great." She grinned.

"Ally... You know I love you, but are you okay?" He asked putting his hands on his hips.

"Yup! I'm great! Greaty great great!" She exclaimed

He blinked again. What was going on with Ally? She rarely acts this weird. And when she does, something's wrong.

"Ally. Seriously. Is there something wrong? You've been acting really weird lately. Are you okay?" He asked.

She finally calmed down and said, "Austin. Look I know you love me and you care but I swear I'm fine. Just really excited to go to New York!" She smiled.

He felt his stomach twist a little. Like he was about puke. No. He can't tell her yet. It's too early for this. Even if he's been hiding it for a while. He can't let them know now. They'll be going crazy, if they knew what college he wanted to go to.

"That's awesome Als!" He smiled.

"So what college are you going to?" She asked.

That made his blood run cold. And then his hands got sweaty so he said, "I don't have enough time to fully answer that."

"C'mon Austin! We graduate in a week! And they have to say what college you're going to! And then everyone's going to know!" She said.

"I know I know. I'll tell them soon. I promise." He said.

"Okay Austin. I gotta go. Later." She said as she grabbed her bag and walked out the door.

Once the door was shut, he got off the bed went to his drawers. After pushing a bunch of random stuff out of the way, he found it. Pulling out the messy piece of paper and smoothed it out on his tabletop. And what was this paper you may ask?

His very own acceptance letter to MUNY.

* * *

**Following Day**

Austin walked into Sonic Boom and found Ally at the desk. He wonders if he should tell her. I mean they are going to the same college. He can't hide it forever. If they don't say it at the ceremony and they run into each other at MUNY, he's doomed.

"Hey Ally. Can we talk?" He asks.

"Sure Austin. Store's not busy so I have some time." She answers.

"Cool. Let's go upstairs." He says.

"Why? You can tell me here." She questions.

"Please just come stairs." He pleads.

She sighs. "Okay."

So they walk upstairs to the practice room and sit in the couch.

"So what is it?" She asks.

"Ally. I'm going MUNY with you." Was what was _suppose_ to come out of his mouth. But was did come out was, "A-Ally... Going...You..."

"What?" She asks.

"Going... To... You... Um.. U-Um... Y-yeah..." He stutters again.

"Austin. What are you trying to say?" She asks again.

"I can't do this." Then he gets up and heads towards the door. Wimp.

"Austin! Just tell me! I can handle it!" She pleads.

He sighs. Now or never. "I'm going to... You know what. Nevermind." He did not expect that to come out of his mouth either...

He doesn't hear anything. He slowly turns around to see a very confused Ally.

"What?" She asks.

"I knew it was a bad idea." He says and he runs out of the store. Another thing he did not expect to say or do.

"Austin! Wait!" She calls after him but he's already gone.

"What were you going to tell me Austin?" She whispers to herself.

* * *

He kept running until he hit a secluded part of the mall. He panted and then he sat down on the dirty concrete. He face palmed his forehead. How could he be so stupid?! He was not suppose to run off. He was suppose to he was going to the same college and she would say she was happy for him. Well. If she _was_ happy for him, he wouldn't really know.

All he knows that he screwed up.

Big time.

Now he has to figure out a plan to say sorry to her. But how?

_How about going back to your roots?_

Huh? What?! Who are you?!

_Your conscience dummy._

Oh. And what do you mean by my roots?

_How did you get her into the first place?_

I... Sang her a song?

_Exactly. Now what was that song?_

Um... Stuck on You?

_Good. There's your apology._

No. It's too childish and old.

_Okay. I see. You know what? Here._

What? What are you doing?!

_Giving you a song. Bye._

What don't go!

But it was too late. His conscience left. Then all of a sudden, he left something in his back pocket. He got on his knees and pulled it out. It was a piece of paper. With a song on it.

"One Last Dance." He read out loud. Okay. Let's see how this starts...

Hours later.

"... With you... Oh whoa... " And with that, he finished with a soft strum. That went well. He thought.

"Let's run this through again." He said to himself.

_Tear drops in your hazel eyes_

_I can't believe I made you cry_

_It feels so long since we went wrong_

_But you're still on my mind_

_Never meant to break your heart_

_Sometimes things just fall apart_

_So heres one night to make it right_

_Before we say goodbye_

_So wait up, wait up_

_Give me one more chance_

_To make up, make up_

_I just need one last dance_

_Freshman year I saw your face_

_Now its graduation day_

_Said we'd be friends, till the end_

_Can we start again?_

_So wait up, wait up_

_Give me one more chance_

_To make up, make up_

_I just need one last dance_

_Na na na na oh-oh_

_Na na na na oh-oh_

_I heard you're heading east_

_So lets just make our peace_

_So when you think of me_

_You'll smile, and I'll smile_

_So wait up, wait up_

_Give me one more chance_

_To make up, make up_

_I just need one last dance_

_So wait up, wait up_

_Give me one more chance_

_Just one song, then I'll move on_

_Give me one last dance_

_I just need one last dance with you_

_Oh-woah_

He smiled to himself. It was perfect. Now he has a week to perfect it even more. Hopefully she'll forgive him. Or he's doom for the eternity.

* * *

**Graduation Day**

It's amazing how a week can go so fast. He had told Trish and Dez everything. Aside from telling them what college he was going to. After a slap upside the head and a rather long string of profanities, they forgave him. And agreed to his plan too. Now, they were sitting in their cap and gown awaiting the principal to announce the valedictorian.

As if on cue, the principal comes and heads up towards the podium.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'm proud to present our school's valedictorian... Ally Dawson!" And then everyone started cheering and rooting for Ally. He smiled. He felt so proud of her.

She got up on stage and over looked at the sea of seniors. Smiling at each and every one of them.

"Hello. Seniors. Parents. Staff." She began. He kinda zoned out after that because all he could do is stare at her -he's admit quite beautiful- face. Just... Everything about her seems flawless. And basically, all he did for the rest of speech was stare. And before he knew it, the principal had taken her place on the stage.

"And finally before we end this ceremony, I'd like to present, Austin Moon." He smiled at Austin and told him to come up. And as he did, he grabbed the guitar from the stand behind the curtain and sat down.

"Hey Guys. I'm Austin Moon. And this song is dedicated to someone special." As he said that some popular girls started quietly squealing. He rolled his eyes at that. "Anyways. I told this someone I was going to the same college as them. Unfortunately, I never said what college I was going to and I was also too stupid to hear what they had to say and I ran off." Then he took a deep breath and said. "Ally Dawson, this is for you."

_Tear drops in your hazel eyes_

_I can't believe I made you cry_

_It feels so long since we went wrong_

_But you're still on my mind_

_Never meant to break your heart_

_Sometimes things just fall apart_

_So heres one night to make it right_

_Before we say goodbye_

_So wait up, wait up_

_Give me one more chance_

_To make up, make up_

_I just need one last dance_

_Freshman year I saw your face_

_Now its graduation day_

_Said we'd be friends, till the end_

_Can we start again?_

_So wait up, wait up_

_Give me one more chance_

_To make up, make up_

_I just need one last dance_

_Na na na na oh-oh_

_Na na na na oh-oh_

_I heard you're heading east_

_So lets just make our peace_

_So when you think of me_

_You'll smile, and I'll smile_

_So wait up, wait up_

_Give me one more chance_

_To make up, make up_

_I just need one last dance_

_So wait up, wait up_

_Give me one more chance_

_Just one song, then I'll move on_

_Give me one last dance_

_I just need one last dance with you_

_Oh-woah_

He strums the last note slow and soft and as he searches the room for a certain brunette. When he found her spot, it was empty. His heart dropped to his stomach. She ran off? But why? He set the guitar down and ran off stage. He ignored everyone trying to call him back. He needed to find Ally.

After endless running through the halls, he finally found her in a corner.

"Ally?" He whispered.

"Austin..." She trailed off.

"Why did you run?" He says softly.

"I.. I was scared. Scared that something bad would happen." She said looking down.

He place a hand on her cheek and made her look up. "Ally, you had nothing to be scared of. And nothing bad happened. But I was hurt. Hurt that you ran away from me. And I was gonna show you this." He pulls out the acceptance letter and hands it to her. He watches as she slowly un folds the paper. As she reads the top of the letter, she gasps.

She looks up at him. He has a cheesy smile and he was lightly blushing.

"You got in?" She asks. He nods.

"Oh my goodness! I'm so happy for you!" She squeals and hugs him tightly. He chuckles and hugs back.

"So you're really going to New York with me?" She asked.

"Yes. Yes we are Alls." He said.

"And. We really are spending our future together?" She asks.

"Yes. Yes we are." And then he leans down and kisses her.

* * *

**Years Later Aka Da Present Day**

So that's how Austin and Ally came to be. They spent their time in college and enjoyed every bit of it and New York. So much, they moved to New York to live the dream. And then on their last year in college, Austin proposed. Ally said yes and shiz. And some stuff when down if you know what I mean... Just kidding. This is a K+ fanfic here people. I'm not nasty.

So back to Austin and Ally. So a few weeks later they found out their were having a little one in a few months. And on top that, there was of a wedding, they had to plan the date after he/she was born. It was hard for Ally as she was the one carrying a human and Austin had a job. So for the next nine months, the twenty four year olds juggled work, wedding and baby stuff. Don't ask how they did it, but they did.

So nine months later, little Harmony Ann Moon was born. They decided to let her have Austin's last name because they were getting married in four months. Austin chose the names because he always wanted to name their first child and Ally agreed. And then a month later, Ally realized her initials spelled HAM. When confronted, he said, "I was eating some ham that day."

She really didn't want to believe it but she did. She still thought how on earth was she marrying this man? She didn't remember honestly. Too much was happening in the past few months for her to remember.

But before she knew it, she was walking down the aisle to a very nicely groomed Austin Moon. As she reached the end of the aisle, she asked him quietly, "Are you crying?"

"No. I'm sweating through my eyes." Was his answer. She rolled her eyes at that too.

After a few minutes and saying their vows, they said "I Do."

During the reception, he walked up to her and asked, "Can you believe we're married?!"

"No." He frowned.

"I'm just kidding stupid!" She giggled.

He pouted, "Even when we're married you're still mean to me." She shrugged.

"Do you know how different our lives would be if you didn't talk to me sixteen years ago?" She asked.

"Yeah. And I have to thanks my mom. If it weren't for her, you wouldn't be my wife." He said kissing her head.

"Thanks I guess we have someone to thanks then." She said.

"Yes. Yes we do." He said. And then they walked hand in hand to thank the woman who brought them together.

_Cause I Told, Mom About You._ He sang in brain.

**A/N: Well folks. That's the end of Cause I Told Mom About You! I'm glad y'all loved the story. And even though this was short, this was the only multi chap story was evenly spaced. Lol. **

**Laters! **

**-BNYC**


End file.
